NINJAGO: Jay & Nya Oneshot
by SleepyWolf2365
Summary: So this is just a little something that I made for my favorite blue ninja of lightning. Reviews to continue are helpful!


"NINJAGO!" Jay yelled as he formed the lightning blue tornado. He zoomed around the training vgrounds in perfect form. "Go around the poles, avoid the swords, anddd...hit the dummy!" He leaped through the air and did one final turn around and hit the white dummy with his foot at the end of the course. "Yes!"

"Good job Jay." a wise voice commented from behind him.

"Ahh!" the blue ninja quickly turned around in the cane position. He sighed of relief and put a Lego hand to his forehead. "Oh Sensei, i-it's only you."

The wise man calmly walked over to him and nodded approvingly, "Well done. You have completed the training course in perfect form."

An eager smile lit up on Jay's face. "Did I beat Kai's speed record?"

Sensei shook his head. "Not yet I'm afraid, maybe next time." A warm breeze blew through the air and moved the old man's long snow white beard. "Why don't you come inside Jay?" He pointed a yellow hand towards their home. "Everyone's inside enjoying pizza and video games."

The ninja of lightning shook his head. "Ehh maybe later. I really wanna perfect some new moves I've been working on." Then he started fighting imaginary enemies in front of him.

The wise man narrowed his eyes at the fighting ninja. This wasn't the Jay he was familiar with. "Hmm, Jay are you all right? Is something troubling you? I'm surprised you turned down a chance to eat pizza and slack off."

Jay stopped fighting and turned to Sensei with a confused look. "Yeah I'm fine. I just...wanna practice is all."

"And why is that? I apologize for asking but it's usually Zane who spends his free time training."

Jay scratched the back of his head. "Well, er, I just want to be prepared whenever evil strikes." Sensei Wu looked at him with a skeptical look. Jay sighed in defeat. "Alright you caught me. It's just that Nya is always the one to get hurt whenever things happen. Like with Lord Garmadon and the Serpentine. She almost got badly hurt both times. I just want to be able to protect her."

"Ahh, I see." The Sensei just nodded. He understood. "Carry on."

"And Sensei-" Jay looked up but his master was gone. He sighed. He hope he doesn't tell anyone about what he said, no one would take him seriously after they heard what Jay had to say. He was the king of video games and jokes, and pizza. For a long time, he's always had a crush on Kai's sister; Nya. All the blue ninja wanted was to protect the ones he cared about...and her. That's why he has been training his blue butt off everyday.

_'Well, time to train,'_ he thought. Jay pulled his mask over his face and took out his golden nun-chucks of lightning and got into position. "NINJAG-"

"Hi Jay!" a girl voice yelled over to him.

"Huh?" Jay looked over towards the deck and saw her. His heart started to race and his hands became sweaty. The nun-chucks started to slip through his hands. "H-hey there Nya!"

Nya was standing on the porch in her usual cherry red clothes and her cropped black hair and straight bangs shinned in the sun.

_'She looks beautiful...' _Jay thought but quickly shook his head from that thought.

Mya walked over to him. "Whatcha doin?"

"Oh you know, super hard ninja training," he leaned his body on a nearby pole but it gave way with both it and Jay crashing onto the floor. "Ow," he said while rubbing the injured spot on his head.

A look of concern came onto Nya's face as she knelt beside him. "Are you okay?"

A harsh blush dominated Jay's face but he thanked the Ninjago god for having his mask on. "Y-yeah, I-I'm fine. No worries! Heh heh."

She offered a hand and pulled him up. "Sensei wanted me to come check up on you. Why aren't you inside with everyone else? I miss you."

Jay's eyes shot wide open when he heard her say that and his face became red again. "You m-miss me?"

She nodded. "Yeah, of course! Sensei isn't the best at video games..."

A loud nervous laugh came out of Jay. "Ha ha HA HA! You got t-that right!"

Nya looked at the lightning ninja with a weird look. "Uhh Jay? Are you okay? Your acting reallllyyy strange..."

Jay panicked but thought of a quick excuse. "FEW! Must be the heat! All of this training is making me hungry! I-I mean tired!"

"Uh yeah. Let's go inside." Nya said and took off for their house.

Jay sighed. "Nice going Jay. You blew it again." He pulled off his blue mask and slowly followed the love of his life back inside.


End file.
